Kryształ
by Kalahari22
Summary: Opowiadanie, czy historia o pewnej długowłosej dziewczynie i Człowieku Finnie.


W obszernym domku na drzewie przy stole siedziały naprzeciw siebie dwie postacie - szesnastoletni blondyn z naciągniętą na głowę czapką ze skóry niedźwiedzia polarnego i żółty ,magiczny pies umazany masłem.  
- Młody ,co ty robisz? - burknął pies z wyraźną pretensją w głosie - który to już? Czwarty?  
- Daj spokój, Jake - machnął ręką chłopak - zrobiłeś te naleśniki po to by je zjeść.  
- Tak,ale przecież są dla nas obu. Sam zeżarłeś prawie wszystkie! - pies stawał się pomarańczowy.  
- Stary , naprawdę chcesz się kłócić o jedzenie? Jedz swoje naleśniki szybciej. Pójdziemy skopać jakiemuś potworowi tyłek - blondyn spojrzał na towarzysza z błyskiem w oku.  
- Finn,ale ja dzisiaj nie mogę.Mówiłem ci przecież ,że idę do Panny Jednorożek ,wrócę wieczorem - pies położył sztućce na stole.  
- Kiedy mi niby mówiłeś? - parsknął chłopak kończąc swoją piątą porcję.  
- Wczoraj ci wytłumaczyłem! Słuchałeś mnie prawda? - Jake pomału tracił cierpliwość.  
Zarumieniony chłopak podniósł się z krzesła.  
- Oczywiście ... tylko wiesz ,wyleciało mi to z głowy ..  
- Młody, ty mnie ...  
- Fajnie ,wyjaśniło się,teraz tylko przypomnij mi kiedy wychodzisz? - Finn gwałtownie przysunął krzesło.  
Jake zmarszczył czoło.  
- Zaraz po śniadaniu - mruknął.  
- To ty sobie powoli zjedz, ja się zajmę ... swoimi sprawami - powiedział blondyn wycofując się - Umm, bawcie się dobrze! - dodał kierując się ku wyjściu.  
Jake spojrzał tępo w talerz ,na którym leżał zimny kawał ciasta.  
- Nie słuchał mnie - powiedział cicho do siebie wstając od stołu. Miał na dziś dosyć naleśników.

Finn dreptał sam po okolicy niedaleko ła nie było żywej duszy.  
Znudzony chłopak kopał kępy trawy zastanawiając się co ze sobą począć.Spędzanie czasu bez Jake'a i nie nudzenie się przy tym mogło się okazać trudne.  
Nagle usłyszał krzyki i hałasy kłótni za sobą w gó ł głowę do tyłu i jego oczom ukazał się Lodowy Król z przewieszoną przez ramię królewną.Blondyn niespecjalnie zdziwił się tą sytuacją.Król bez przerwy porywał królewny. Jednak jedna rzecz go zaintrygowała - nie mógł skojarzyć tej dziewczyny którą porwał tym razem król.  
Ubrana była w prostą , białą togę przewiązaną w talii długim skórzanym. Na nogach miała również skórzane ,wysokie buty. Jej długie, kasztanowe włosy powiewały na chłodnym wietrze.  
- Zostaw mnie! Jesteś nienormalny !  
- Och, królewno spokojnie,nie denerwuj się. Widać ,że wpadłem ci w oko, nie ukrywaj tego dłużej...Zaraz zobaczysz nasz piękny dom...- tłumaczył spokojnie czarodziej.  
- Postaw mnie na ziemi, idioto! Ja cię nie znam! - dziewczyna wrzeszczała próbując się uwolnić.  
Obydwoje byli najwyraźniej zbyt zajęci kłótnią by zwrócić uwagę na Finna przyglądającego im się z dołu.  
- Królu! - chłopak dobył swojego stalowego miecza - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie porywał królewien!  
- Finn,witaj! Poznaj moją nową królewnę i przyszłą żonę! - Lodowy król zachichotał obracając miotającą się dziewczynę.  
Blondyn mógł teraz dostrzec jej twarz - okrągła o delikatnej rumianej cerze. Oczy dziewczyny miały kształt migdałów i taki też ądając mu się mieniły się różnymi odcieniami brązu. Królewna przypominała człowieka,nie licząc spiczastych uszu wystających zza burzy gęstych włosów.  
Porwana wykorzystała moment i zgrabną nogą kopnęła czarodzieja w kolano. Ten wrzasnął i chwycił się za miejsce uderzenia puszczając przy tym dziewczynę.Ale, na jej nieszczęście, zdążył ją chwycić za kostkę zanim wylądowała na trawie.  
- Dokąd się wybierasz skarbie? - zaśmiał się król.  
Finn wykorzystując chwilę jego nieuwagi podskoczył wysoko w górę i kopnął go porządnie w plecy. Starzec wrzasnął ponownie z bólu i z impetem uderzył w ziemię.Puścił przy tym domniemaną narzeczoną.Wstał z grymasem złości na twarzy, zacisnął zęby i zaniechał próbę ucieczki królewny zamrażając jej nogi.  
- Nie powinieneś tego robić ,Finn! - wrzasnął ciskając w niego lodowymi błyskawicami, jednak chłopak zręcznie unikał jego ciosów - Znowu chcesz mi przeszkodzić w małżeństwie!  
- Opanuj się ! Zrozum ,że ona tego nie chce!Zresztą kto chciałby się ożenić z kimś takim jak ty! - wrzasnął Finn w odpowiedzi. Czarodziej warknął. Uniósł błękitne dłonie i stworzył ogromną bryłę lodu ,która już sunęła w stronę bohatera. Ten zaparł się nogami o ziemię i rozłupał niedoszły pocisk. Nie czekając na kolejny ruch króla podbiegł do niego i strącił mu koronę z głowy, po czym wykonał zwinny obrót i zasadził mu kopniaka w brzuch.  
Lodowy Król osunął się ziemię .Finn podniósł koronę leżącą na ziemi .  
- Skumasz ,że nie masz porywać królewien!? - warknął rzucając przedmiotem w głowę nieszczęś stracił przytomność.  
Finn spojrzał na niego z pogardą,po czym rozejrzał się dookoła szukając długowłosej kró żała kilka metrów od niego z zamrożonymi nogami i z podziwem w oczach. Podszedł do niej i oswobodził z mroźnego uś ógł jej wstać.  
- Dziękuję za pomoc - powiedziała otrzepując się z piachu - poradziłabym sobie z nim ,gdyby nie porwał mnie kiedy drzemałam.  
- Ratowanie królewien to moja praca - chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
- Tak ...oczywiście. Teraz jeśli się nie obrazisz już sobie poradzę i pójdę w swoją stronę.  
-Hej, nie tak szybko - zaopanował Finn zagradzając jej drogę. Był od niej wyższy niemal o głowę - Chyba nie myślisz,że tak po prostu cię puszczę.Nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię.  
- Jestem Gabriela - dziewczyna wykonała wdzięczny ukłon - Teraz mnie puścisz?  
Blondyn gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze z ust uśmiechając się.  
- Sprytne,ale nie. Muszę doprowadzić się bezpiecznie do wiadomo kiedy ten pajac się obudzi - dodał wskazując na nieprzytomnego króla.  
- Fajnie ,że się o mnie troszczysz, panie bohaterze,ale ja sama umiem o siebie zadbać - Gabriela założyła ręce na piersi.  
- Sama? Nie, uwierz mi Ooo jest bardziej niebezpieczniejsze niż myślisz - chłopak udał zdziwienie - A tak na marginesie, pan bohater nazywa się Finn.  
- Wiem ,że Ooo nie jest całkiem bezpieczne.W końcu w nim mieszkam - mruknęła. Odchrząknęła i dodała po chwili - A teraz wybacz mi Finnie,ale chcę w końcu wrócić do siebie.  
Po tych słowach ominęła go i i poszła kilka kroków,ale poczuła ,że ktoś ją chwyta za ramię.Gdy się odwróciła bohater zmrużywszy oczy uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Uwierz mi , jestem uparty. Idę z tobą.  
- Mówię ci ,że poradzę sobie sama!  
- Nie przekonałaś mnie. To którędy idziemy?  
- Dlaczego ty jesteś taki irytujący! - parsknęła sfrustrowana dziewczyna.  
Finn zaśmiał się, na co ona zareagowała ,żałosnym westchnięciem.  
- Jak już musisz iść... To chodź - rzekła zrezygnowana idąc przed siebie.  
- Słuszna decyzja - uśmiechnął się chłopak.  
Gabriela przewróciła oczami.  
- Nie wiem czy ja z tobą wytrzymam.  
- Musisz .A tak w ogóle, mogę do ciebie mówić Gabrysiu?  
- Nie!  
- Dobrze ... Gabrysiu.

Spod gęstwiny zielonych liści widać było jedynie słaby blask zachodzącego słońca.W świetle ogniska blondwłosy chłopak jadł kanapkę z wędliną, pomidorem i sałatą.Obok niego dziewczyna w białej sukni również niechętnie żuła chleb.  
Niecały kwadrans temu usadowili się na tej polanie, by przenocować.  
Droga była dłuższa niż Finn przypuszczał.Po godzinnym marszu weszli do lasu ,który razem z bratem od jakiegoś czasu omijał dużym łukiem. Po jego drugiej stronie występowała przerażająca ilość mutantó łopak był przekonany,że błąkają się po samym lesie.  
Poza tym las nie miał w sobie nic wyjątkowego,więc bracia nie odwiedzali go czę blondyn i tak miał wątpliwości co do tego czy Gabriela wie gdzie idzie,jednak kiedy próbował z nią porozmawiać to zbywała go zdawkowymi odpowiedziami. Bardzo chciał się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć, gdzie mieszka, skąd pochodzi, kim jest...  
Gdy nareszcie usiedli by odpocząć zamierzał znów spróbować zagaić rozmowę.Przełknął spory kęs chleba i otworzył usta,ale Gabriela była szybsza.  
- Mam dosyć jedzenia cały dzień tych przeklętych kanapek! - rzuciła chlebem o ziemię - Czy one są w ogóle świeże?  
- Nie są takie złe ...  
Dziewczyna parsknęła. Wstała otrzepując togę. Ruszyła w stronę lasu.  
- Co ty masz zamiar zrobić? - Finn zamlaskał.  
- Znaleźć jakieś normalne żarcie - powiedziała nie odwracając się.  
- Oszalałaś? Jest już zmrok,nie idź tam,przecież ...  
- ... Jestem delikatną panienką ,którą zaraz coś zeżre - prychnęła, spoglądając na niego - Stereotypy.  
- Weź się nie wygłupiaj ...  
- Mam dość chleba i zdechłych warzyw w nim - Ruszyła znów w stronę lasu nie zważając na protesty chłopaka.  
Finn schował resztę kanapki do plecaka i pobiegł za nią.Gabriela właśnie wyrywała długą giętką gałąź z pobliskiego drzewa.  
- Co ty robisz? - powiedział chłopak ze zdziwieniem.  
- Muszę przecież czymś zdobyć to jedzenie - powiedziała patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą - Daj mi swoją skarpetę.  
- Słucham?  
- Daj mi skarpetę.  
- Ale do czego ci moja ...  
- Nie marudź tylko daj mi tę skarpetę - dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.  
Blondyn mruknął coś pod nosem ,zdjął but i podał jej białą skarpetę.Gabriela chwyciła ją i ukucnęł ła najbliższy kamień i zaczęła ocierać materiał o jedną z jego ostrych krawędzi,dopóki materiał nie pękł. Wstała i zaczęła pruć nieszczęsną skarpetkę.Pozyskała w ten sposób całkiem długi kawał nici.Złożyła ją na pół .Podniosła urwaną wcześniej gałąź i przywiązała do jej dwóch końców nić.  
- Zrobiłaś łuk ... ze skarpety - wymamrotał Finn .  
- Trzeba sobie jakoś radzić - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.  
Podniosła z ziemi wcześniej używany kamień i krótką ,prostą gałązkę .Po chwili wystrugała całkiem przyzwoitą strzałę.Powtórzyła to kilka razy otrzymując siedem strzał.Tymczasem chłopak patrzył na nią z podziwem.  
- Ja spróbuję coś upolować ,a ty zostań i pilnuj ogniska - powiedziała ocierając czoło.  
- Nie mogę zostawić cię samej - zaprzeczył blondyn stanowczo.  
- Ale jeśli ogień będzie niepilnowany może spowodować pożar! Zwłaszcza w lesie. - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego poważnie.  
- Nie obchodzi mnie to, bo jeśli tobie by się coś stało w tym lesie ,nie darowałbym sobie ...- chłopak przerwał uświadamiając sobie jak to brzmi - ... znaczy, muszę cie przypilnować.  
Gabriela spojrzała na niego ,ale w porę się obróciła ruszając przed ążyła ukryć fakt,że się zarumieniła. Nie przyznałaby się do tego,ale miło jej było kiedy ten chłopak się o nią tak troszczył. Nie wiedziała o nim praktycznie niczego,a była wielu rzeczy ciekawa,ale poprzez rozmowę z nim mogła się zbytnio rozgadać, a lepiej będzie jeśli nie ujawni kim jest .Było to bardzo trudne, zwłaszcza ,że Finn był bardzo sympatyczny...  
Odchrząknęła ruszając kilka kroków naprzód.  
- W takim razie chodź,ale staraj się być cicho.  
Finn szeroko się uśmiechnął i poszedł za nią.  
Gabriela cicho stąpała nasłuchując leśnych odgłosó długie uszy drgały co jakiś czas .Nagle dziewczyna przystanęła i zamarła w łopak rozejrzał się szukając powodu jej zachowania. Po chwili już go spostrzegł - kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich pasła się spokojnie ukucnęli cicho w zaroślach. Królewna bezgłośnie dała Finnowi znak by się stąd nie ruszał. Sama wspięła się na drzewo tuż koło niego. Zwinnymi ruchami dotarła do wyższej partii rośliny.Wśród gęstego listowia była wręcz niezauważalna. Skakała z gałęzi na gałąź nie robiąc przy tym żadnego hałasu.  
Gdy znalazła się kilka metrów nad zwierzęciem wyjęła jedną ze strzał zza pasa i naciągnęła cięciwę prowizorycznego łuku. Wstrzymując oddech puściła strzałę.Obawiała się czy zdoła przebić się przez skórę zwierzęcia,jednak strzała dała radę wbić mu się w bok. Sarna odskoczyła oszołomiona na pobliski krzew. Dziewczyna posłała ku niej jeszcze kilka strzał, póki zwierzę nie padło.  
Zeskoczyła z gałęzi i podeszła do martwej zaczęła obficie krwawić.Gabriela usłyszała za sobą trzask gałązek. Finn już biegł w jej stronę.  
- Nie mam pojęcia jak ty to zrobiłaś. Jakbyś się prze teleportowała nad sarnę ... Nie słyszałem nawet jak skakałaś po gałę po chwili zauważyłem tą odskakującą sarnę ! - mówił z przejęciem - jesteś niesamowita ...  
Gabriela tym razem nie potrafiła ukryć rumieńcó moment patrzyli sobie w oczy,dopóki Finn nie odchrząknął spoglądając na martwe zwierzę.  
- Wyciągnę z niej strzały i zaniosę na polanę.  
- Z czego ... a sarna - Gabriela spojrzała tępo na zwierzę - tak,chodźmy.  
Chłopak wyjął strzały z krwawiącej zdobyczy i podał dziewczynie, podczas gdy sam zarzucił sobie na plecy jej cielsko. Ruszyli w stronę polany ,już nie przejmując się trzaskiem gałązek i podszycia.  
- Jesteś całkiem zaradna - zaczął Finn - jak na dziewczynę, oczywiście.  
- Sugerujesz coś? - długowłosa parsknęła.  
- Cóż , myślałem ,że dziewczyny nie robią ... takich rzeczy - tłumaczył - chyba ,że Marcelina,ale ona nie zalicza się do normalnych dziewczyn - dodał po chwili jakby do siebie.  
- Jak widzisz ja jestem dziewczyną i potrafię nieco więcej - Gabriela zaśmiała się podnosząc głowę.Czarne niebo zakrywały gęste liście drzew.  
- Co chwila zaskakujesz mnie coraz bardziej.  
- Robię co mogę - uśmiechnęła się patrząc na drzewa - jakoś musimy dojść do obozu ... - dodała po chwili za późno gryząc się w język.  
- Obozu? - mruknął Finn spoglądając na nią - Nie do twojego domu?  
- Cóż, bo widzisz co kilka tygodni wyruszam razem z ojcem na polowanie ... z noclegiem do lasu ... Spędzamy razem czas odpoczywając od królewskiego życia - wymamrotała Gabriela.  
- Coś jak nocleg pod gwiazdami ?  
- Właśnie,dobrze jest czasem odpocząć...  
- Ale od czego?  
- Od ... bycia królewną? Całego tego królewskiego życia? Gdzie wszystko robią za ciebie - dziewczyna westchnęła.  
- Zdziwisz się ,ale chyba cię rozumiem - chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Tak? - dziewczyna szeroko otworzyła oczy.  
- Nie tylko ty potrafisz zaskakiwać .  
W tym momencie zaśmiali się jak para dobrych przyjaciół.  
Doszli właśnie na polanę gdzie wciąż spokojnie paliło się ognisko .Dziewczyna usiadła na trawie a Finn tuż koło niej. Dobył swojego miecza i zaczął ściągać skórę z sarny.  
- A skąd ty właściwie jesteś? - Chłopak spytał nie odrywając wzroku od zwierzęcia.  
- Pochodzę z tej części Ooo , w której zapewne nigdy nie byłeś - gdy patrzyła na ogień jej oczy nienaturalnie błyszczały - mieszkam w pałacu ...  
- W którym ci się nie podoba ... - wtrącił Finn uśmiechając się - a kim jesteś? Bo z pewnością nie Słodyczanką , czy człowiekiem ...  
Gabriela zdała sobie sprawę ,że nie powinna mu mówić. Chyba ,że ...  
- Jestem Królewną Elfó z moim ojcem rządzę królestwem,które jest dość daleko stąd.  
- Myślałem ,że elfy ... no wiesz - Blondyn skubnął dolną wargę - ... są wyższe? Mają skrzydła i takie tam ...  
- Najwyraźniej mało o nas wiesz. Teraz twoja kolej na zwierzenia - dziewczyna szybko zmieniła temat.  
- Co, ja? - spytał zdezorientowany chłopak.  
-Tak, ja mogłam ,więc ty też.  
- Cóż ... Pochodzę z tej części krainy Ooo ,której ty nie znasz,co już zresztą wiesz. Mieszkam na dużym domku na drzewie, niedaleko tego miejsca gdzie dziś skopałem Lodowego króla ... - zaśmiali się oboje - .. razem z moim bratem Jake'em,który ...O rety!  
Finn klepnął się w czoło przerywając pracę.  
- O co chodzi? - zapytała Gabriela.  
- Nie,nic po prostu ... pewnie strasznie się o mnie martwi, w końcu widzieliśmy się ostatnio dzisiaj rano ... - Chłopak potarł kark.  
- Będziesz miał dzięki mnie kłopoty.  
- Najwyżej. Mam za zadanie cię bezpiecznie odprowadzić, pamiętasz? - Blondyn mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo - zresztą nie będzie się złościł jak mu powiem jak było ...  
- Nie! - dziewczyna przerwała niemal krzycząc - Znaczy ... nie mów mu o mnie . Jeszcze cię będzie o mnie wypytywał.. wiesz ja nie lubię gdy się o mnie rozmawia za moimi plecami ... znaczy ...  
- Dobrze ,rozumiem - Finn skinął głową - coś wymyślę.  
- Dzięki - Gabriela spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. Tym razem to on się zarumienił.  
- Możemy, ją już upiec - powiedział nieco zmieszany blondyn.  
Dziewczyna przez moment nie wiedziała co miał na myśli,jednak po chwili jednak zrozumiała,że chodzi mu o sarnę.  
- A tak, jasne, to pójdę po jakieś dwa kije, żebyśmy mieli na co nadziać to mięso - powiedziała wstając. Ruszyła w stronę lasu. Po chwili odwróciła się dodając - A i będę uważała ,żeby nic mnie nie zjadło!  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem krojąc ciało zwierzęcia na mniejsze kawał ł cały we krwi,ale nie przeszkadzało mu chwili Gabriela wróciła z dwoma długimi kijami w dł ła jeden blondynowi i usiadła koło na kawały mięsa i zaczęli je opiekać.  
- Nareszcie się porządnie najemy - mruknęła królewna.  
- Myślę ,że już będą dobre - odparł Finn po niedługim czasie próbując swoją porcje - Mmm ... idealnie dosmażone.  
Po kwadransie zjedli prawie połowę zwierzę naprawdę głodni.  
Dziewczyna ziewnęła odkładając na bok kij.  
- Pora spać - odparł chłopak wycierając dłonie o spodnie.  
- Tak, pochwalam ten pomysł - rzekła Gabriela kładąc się na ziemi.  
- Ale chyba nie będziesz spała na ziemi? - Blondyn uniósł lewą brew.  
- Czemu nie?  
- Może chociaż weź to ? - chłopak wskazał na skórę sarny.  
- Nie potrzebuję się niczym okrywać.  
- Będzie ci zimno .  
- Nie będzie mi zimno ... przecież jest początek lata.  
- Zobaczysz.  
- Jesteś irytujący - Gabriela przewróciła oczami. Wzięła leżące obok futro - Żeby nie było - robię to tylko po to ,żebyś rano mnie nie drażnił - dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.  
Chłopak zadowolony z siebie położył się niedaleko łożył pod głowę swój niezbyt wygodny ólewna w tym czasie otuliła się skórą zwierzęcia. Po chwili obydwoje głęboko spali.

_  
_  
_Finn siedział z Gabrielą na konarze przewróconego drzewa .Coś do niego mówiła ,ale nie mógł zrozumieć sensu słów. Słuchał po prostu jej melodyjnego głosu.  
Nagle zauważył,że drzewo za nimi zaczęło się nienaturalnie wyginać.Po chwili wstało z miejsca i sunęło w ich stronę na giętkich łopak szerzej otworzył oczy. Królewna nadal beztrosko o czymś trajkotała. Przerwała gdy długi, powyginany korzeń zaplótł się wokół jej talii. Wrzasnęła gdy gałąź uniosła ją w powietrze. Finn chciał jej pomóc ,ale nie mógł się poruszyć. Czuł się jakby ogarnął go paraliż. Zdołał tylko wydać z siebie cichy jęk.  
- Finn, pomóż mi! - dziewczyna wierzgała nogami. Spojrzała żałośnie na chłopaka ,który spokojnie siedział na kłodzie.  
Kolejny giętki korzeń sunął w jej stronę. Zaczął oplatać jej nogi,następnie tułów, na końcu dochodząc do szyi. Gabriela poczerwieniała na twarzy. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Finna i bezgłośnie błagała o ratunek. Gałąź zaciskała się jej na twarzy.  
Chłopak nagle ocknął się . Serce biło mu jak młot pneumatyczny. Pomacał się po torsie - był w jednym kawałku i mógł się poruszać. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Obok niego spokojnie drzemała Gabriela. Finn otarł pot z czoła. Była cała.  
Podniósł się z ziemi. Było najwyżej godzinę po brzasku. Podszedł do kupy osmalonego drewna. Po chwili ogrzewał już dłonie przy ósł leżące obok kije i nabił na nie kawały wczorajszego mięsa. Zaczął opiekać je na złoty kolor.  
Gdy były już prawie gotowe blondyn usłyszał za sobą cichy szelest. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył przeciągającą się Gabrielę.Potarła oczy i podeszła do niego.  
- Ładnie pachnie - powiedziała siadając przy ognisku - dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś jak wstałeś?  
- Wolałem ,żebyś się porządnie wyspał byś nie marudziła po drodze - Finn uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Czy ja wyglądam jakbym miała pięć lat? Nie mam humorków kiedy się nie wyśpię.  
- Trzymaj śniadanie - chłopak podał jej upieczony kawał mięsa.  
- Super ... Wstajesz i od razu jedzonko, po prostu czuję się jak w domu - burknęła królewna chwytając kij.  
- Jednak marudzisz. Czyżbyś nie mogła spać w nocy z zimna? - blondyn droczył się z dziewczyną.  
- Ja wcale nie ... weź już mnie nie irytuj - Gabriela zdała sobie sprawę z tego ,że naprawdę wstała lewą nogą.  
- Niech ci się humor polepszy złośnico,bo jeszcze trochę drogi przed nami - Finn głośno przeżuwał swoją porcję.  
- Powinniśmy już być niedaleko... - dziewczyna zamyśliła się na moment - Tak, powinniśmy niedługo trafić na dosyć dużą polanę. Przejdziemy ją, a gdy las będzie rzadszy odbijemy nieco w lewo. Dojdziemy do tych pnączy ...  
- Skąd ty wiesz tak w ogóle dokąd iść? - Finn przerwał jej oblizując kij.  
- Mam w miarę dobry zmysł orientacyjny. Zresztą jak ten idiota mnie porwał to zwracałam uwagę dokąd mnie zabiera ,żeby potem wiedzieć jak wrócić.  
- Ja bym o tym chyba nie pomyślał na twoim miejscu ... Sprytna jesteś.  
- Staram się mieć po prostu głowę na karku - powiedziała jakby od niechcenia głośno żując mięso.  
- Zgaszę ognisko, jak zjesz to ruszymy dalej - chłopak wstał otrzepując zad.  
Gabriela skinęła głową odgryzając kolejny kawałek.  
Po chwili byli już gotowi do drogi. Skierowali się w stronę gęstego lasu.

Chłopak obcinał mieczem nadmiar zarośli . Minęło dopiero kilkanaście minut od śniadania.

- Prawdę mówiąc, to nawet dobrze ,że poszedłeś ze mną - powiedziała Gabriela - w innym wypadku nie miałabym skąd wziąć skarpety.

Finn spojrzał na nią udając oburzenie.

- Tylko dzięki skarpecie byłem użyteczny?

- Tego nie powiedziałam ...

- Ale pomyślałaś.

- Mogłam też z tobą porozmawiać ... lepiej się użerać z tobą niż gadać do drzew.

Blondyn zamachnął się i odrąbał spory konar . Ich oczom ukazała się wielka ła na niej gęsta, dość wysoka trawa i kilka drzew owocowych.W środku zauważyli ogołocony, błotnisty pagó ostrożnie w gęstwinę trawy.

- Jesteśmy już niedaleko - mruknęła Gabriela - Przypominam sobie tą polanę.Ale nie kojarzę tego błota ...

Finn przez moment przyglądał się kupie chwili przystanął i otworzył szeroko oczy.

- O rety ... Gabriela to nie jest pagórek ... - wymamrotał .

- Jak to?

- To jest ... - nie dokończył bo przerwał mu głuchy ryk .

Błotna masa podniosła się i zaczęła przypominać sylwetkę przysadzistego męż ór obrócił się w ich stronę i zmrużył puste oczodoły.

- ... To jest golem ziemny - wyjąkał Finn zadzierając głowę by spojrzeć na jego błotnistą twarz. Sięgał mu ledwie do z przerażeniem spojrzała na monstrum.

- Finn, on jest ogromny.

- Nie takie potwory już widziałem ...

- To ci nie zazdroszczę,ale ... ja również wiele widziałam. Ale takich bardziej obrzydliwych i strasznych. Ten jest po prostu duż duży .

- Dam sobie ... - znów przerwał mu głośny ryk. Bestia gnała już w ich stronę .Wyrwała jedno z drzew owocowych i uniosła nad głowę.Finn nie zastanawiając się długo odbiegł ostro w prawo i zaczął machać mieczem,żeby przyciągnąć uwagę golema. Musi zabrać go jak najdalej od dziewczyny.Błotniste monstrum pognało ęło się drzewem celują w chłopaka. On jednak zwinnie uniknął ciosu. Sfrustrowana bestia spróbowała znowu.I tym razem bez skutku. Blondyn podskoczył i znalazł się na gałęzi drzewa służącego potworowi za maczugę.Stwór machał nim i ryczał z wściekłości. Był coraz bardziej poirytowany. Finn zeskoczył w końcu z drzewa. Golem odrzucił drzewo na bok i zacisnął pięści, które już zmierzały w stronę chłopaka. Tym razem Finn prześlizgnął się pomiędzy nogami potwora. Obrócił się i zasadził mu kopniaka w zad. Golem jedynie nieznacznie się zachwiał. Wziął zamach i trzepnął w blondyna łapą z potężną siłą.Chłopak uderzył o pobliskie drzewo. Usłyszał gruchnięcie w swoich plecach.

Gabriela patrzyła zesztywniała na całą tę sytuację. Gdy ciało znów zechciało współpracować , akurat w momencie rąbnięcia Finna o drzewo, zacisnęła pięści i przygryzła dolną wargę. Przydałby się plan ,ale nie miała na to czasu. Ruszyła biegiem w stronę golema. Zachodząc go od tyłu wspięła się na jego plecy. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia - potwór był lepki i twardy jednocześnie,Usadowiła się na jego barkach i zaczęła rozszarpywać kolejne kawałki jego lewego zachwiało się na nogach i próbowało zrzucić natrętną dziewczynę. Poczuło ,że nie ma władzy w lewej kończynie. Ręka runęła w dół roztrzaskując się przy uderzeniu. Rozgniewany osobnik pięścią wycelował w napastniczkę.Gabriela odsunęła się,ale nie dość ęła chwytając się za ramię. Z pewnością było już obite,jednak nie zważając na piekący ból utrzymała się na jego barkach. Zdrową ręką trzepnęła go po łbie. Pożałowała jednak zamachnęła się i zwaliła ją z siebie odrzucając przy tym daleko w tył.

Finn w tym czasie podniósł się chwiejnie z ziemi. Rozmasował pulsujące bólem plecy. Przetarł oczy ,które na wskutek upadku zasnuły się lekką mgłą.Próbując się nie przewrócić rozejrzał się dookoła w momencie kiedy rozległ się przenikliwy wrzask Gabrieli. Chłopak zobaczył tylko jak frunie w powietrzu machając rękoma. Uderzyła z impetem w ziemię tracąc na moment przytomność. Blondyn zaczerwienił się ze złości i rozglądnął owocowe , o które wcześniej uderzył przykuło jego uwagę. Doskoczył do niego i wyrwał najgrubszy konar jaki był w stanie dosięgnąć. Z dzikim wrzaskiem rzucił się w stronę golema.W napadzie szału zaczął rąbać go po kolanach. Zdezorientowana bestia chwiała się na nogach nie mogąc sięgnąć chłopaka. Ten niestrudzenie kopał i walił ją po ciele unikając przy tym zdepnięcia. W końcu jedna z nóg stwora rozłupała się pod naciskiem konaru i golem runął na ziemię. Blondyn zaśmiał się triumfalnie wskakując na jego plecy. Porąbał całe jego ciało aż została z niego jedynie kupa lepkiego bł ł miecz w śliski kawał ziemi . Otarł pot z czoła i osunął się na kolana. Serce trzepotało mu z wysiłku a dłonie kleiły się od potu. Oddychał ciężko.

Wtedy usłyszał kroki Gabrieli. Truchtała powoli w jego stronę trzymając się za prawe ramię. Chłopak zeskoczył z resztek golema by wpaść prosto w ramiona dziewczyny. Oboje się przytulili nie namyślając się dł po chwili odsunęli się od siebie gwałtownie ,czerwieniąc się przy tym.

- Co ci się stało w ramię ? - Finn przyjrzał się z grymasem na twarzy opuchliźnie.

- Golem mi oddał ... Nic wielkiego ...

- Jesteś pewna ? Nieciekawie to wygląda.

- Więc czym prędzej powinniśmy ruszać. W obozie mnie opatrzą.

- Jak uważasz ...

Oboje ruszyli w stronę lasu. Finn zgarnął po drodze miecz który zapodział mu się podczas starcia .Wkroczyli w gęstwinę drzew . Blondyn znów posługiwał się mieczem jak maczetą.

- Nie wiedziałam,że ty jesteś taki silny ... - zagadnęła Gabriela odgarniając do siebie gałąź.

- Ja? Silny?

- Oderwałeś gruby konar od drzewa i rąbałeś nim prawie sześciometrowego golema.

- Jak tak to przedstawiasz...

- Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

- Wstąpiło?

- Tłukłeś go jak jakiś szaleniec.

- Szaleniec?

- Coś ty taki nierozgarnięty ? - Gabriela przewróciła oczami.

- A coś ty taka rozmowna? Jeszcze dzisiaj rano byłem taki irytujący ...

- Nie odzywam się to źle , Rozmawiam też nie dobrze ... Jak ci nie pasuje to nie będziemy rozmawiać .

- Znowu się od razu złościsz.

- Prowokujesz mnie .

Finn obrócił się w stronę dziewczyny .Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

- To jest moja wina?

- Poniekąd chyba tak, nie sadzisz? - królewna udała,że czyści paznokcie, nie interesując się jego reakcją. W rzeczywistości było jednak inaczej.

- Jasne , wszystko przeze mnie ... - chłopak wciąż patrzył na dziewczynę - Przecież próbuję ci pomóc ...

- Cieszę się ,ale ... uważaj! - Gabriela wskazała ręką na drzewo przed nim o sekundę za późno. Finn obrócił się i gwałtownie przywalił nosem w pień. Jego 'o rety' ugrzęzło w gardle i zmieniło się w głuche stęknięcie. Chłopak chwycił się za obolały kościec.

- Nic ci nie jest? - dziewczyna podeszła bliżej. Obrócił się w jej stronę pokazując obolały nos ,z którego sączyła się obficie krew.Ręce również miał poplamione ową substancją.

Dziewczyna wydała tylko krótkie jęknięcie .Wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę,ale po chwili ją cofnęła.

- Trzeba zatamować krwawienie ... masz jakąś chustkę czy coś takiego?

- Nie sądzę ... - powiedział Finn dziwnym głosem .Miał już zatkany nos.

- Uhh ... może znów użyjemy skarpety?

- Chyba nie mam ochoty jej przykładać do nosa.

- Dlaczego ... co w tym ... - minęła chwila nim zrozumiała o co mu chodzi - Chyba jednak nie masz wyjścia ... chociaż - dziewczyna chwyciła skraj swojej płóciennej togi. Nie zastanawiając się długo gwałtownie szarpnęła odpruwając długi płat tkaniny. Stęknęła cicho czując ból w ramieniu.

- Odchyl głowę - poleciła.

Chłopak bez protestów wykonał ólewna zwijając materiał otarła mu nieco nos i przytrzymała przy twarzy.Złapała rękę Finna i podniosła ją do jego twarzy.

- Przytrzymaj tutaj ... - powiedziała nakierowując jego dłoń - chwilę musisz sobie tak postać.

- Po prostu pięknie - mruknął blondyn.

- To chyba moja wina. Że wiesz, przywaliłeś w drzewo - dziewczyna spojrzała nieco skołowana w ziemię.

- Czemu twoja ... miałaś rację, ja rzeczywiście czasami jestem irytujący ...

- Albo ja za bardzo się czepiam.

Finn uśmiechnął się niemrawo.

- Może.

- Nie zaczynaj znowu, przecież przeprosiłam.

- Tak teoretycznie to nie...

- To teraz cię przepraszam. Zadowolony? - fuknęła poirytowana Gabriela.

- Ja też przepraszam ... że ciągle jestem powodem twojej irytacji - chłopak zaśmiał się powracając znów do normalnej pozycji - myślę ,że już będzie w porządku.

- Między nami czy z nosem? - królewna uśmiechnęła się.

- W obu przypadkach.

- To .. chodźmy już. Ale teraz proszę cię , patrz przed siebie.

Zaśmiali się oboje i ruszyli przed siebie. Gdy las zaczął się przerzedzać zgodnie z planem odbili nieco w lewo. Po niedługim czasie zauważyli zwisające z góry pnącza o zgniłozielonym kolorze.

- Rety, co to jest? - Finn odgarnął dwa z nich.

- Liany,pnącza ... jak sobie chcesz. Grunt ,że niedaleko jest mój obóz - Gabriela przyśpieszyła kroku.

Chłopak ruszył za nią. Z wolna korzenie drzew stawały się coraz bardziej dokuczliwe, a lian było coraz wię półgodzinie marszu musieli znów posłużyć się mieczem Finna.

- Niezwykle miła okolica ... - mruknął blondyn - dojna krowo - to można nazwać wręcz ścianą z pnączy.

Chłopak przystanął klepiąc ową ścianę.Gabriela przystanęła koło niego. Spojrzała na pnącza z uwagą.

- To tutaj.

- Co tutaj? - Finn obrócił głowę w jej stronę.

- Za tą ścianą powinno być moje obozowisko.

- Przecież bym usłyszał ...

- Nie dosłownie za nią ... kilkanaście, może kilkadziesiąt metrów stąd - spojrzała na chłopaka. - myślę ,że już powinnam pójść sama. Inaczej dojrzą cię moi ludzie.

- Tak ... już mnie nie potrzebujesz ... nareszcie, nie? - bohater zaśmiał się .

Gabriela również się uśmiechnęła. Po chwili jednak uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy.

- Trafisz do domu?

Chłopak wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc. Nie myślał o powrocie do chatki, był zbyt zaaferowany Gabrielą. Przełknął ślinę.

- Oczywiście ... - nie do końca była to prawda.

- Tylko, wiesz, niedługo się ściemni ...

- Co ty gadasz, przecież jest ranek.

- Nie Finn, już dawno południe - dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Nie czułaby się zbyt dobrze gdyby ten chłopak zgubił się przez nią w lesie.

- Tak? Ale ,to bez znaczenia. Trafię.

- Pamiętasz chociaż jak iść? - królewna uniosła pytająco brew.

- Tak ... wracam się teraz prosto, potem przy początku tych dziwnych pnącz w prawo ...

- A następnie cały czas prosto .

- Właśnie.

- Nie przywal znów w drzewo - Gabriela uśmiechnęła się - mogę na sekundę miecz?

- Tak ... ale po co?

Dziewczyna chwyciła głowicę lewą dłonią i zamachnęła się celując w ścianę. Pod naciskiem ostrza pnącza puściły nieco. Utworzyło się małe przejście. Nadal było w nim sporo lian,ale dało się już między nimi przecisnąć.

- Trzymaj się - królewna uśmiechnęła się i wcisnęła się między pnącza.

- Do zobaczenia -westchnął blondyn. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w swoją stronę.

- Finn?

Chłopak odwrócił się słysząc melodyjny głos.

- Dziękuję. Za wszystko. - Głowa dziewczyny znów zniknęła w chaszczach.

- Ja tobie też ... - szepnął po czym ruszył z powrotem._  
_


End file.
